Equivalent Exchange
by Kitsune-Teme
Summary: The law states that for everything that is gained, something of equal value must be lost. He has givin so much... let's give him somthing for it. After all, the law must be obeyed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Equivalent Exchange**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist**_

* * *

**Kitsune-Teme: Well, It looks like a new story has popped into my head.**

**Towa: Try finishing the ones you already have.**

**Kitsune-Teme: Hey, I cant help it! **

**Kratos: The test results are back!**

**Towa: What test results?**

**Kratos: Well, remember when you told me to get my brain looked at?**

**Towa & Kitsune-Teme:*nod***

**Kratos: I did and it turns out I have…ADOS…**

**Kitsune-Teme: And what does that stand for?**

**Kratos: It stands for Attention Deficit Oo, Shiny!**

**Kitsune-Teme: …**

**Towa: Its official, you suck at life.**

**Kratos: Uh… what does off-ish-hall-e mean?**

**Kitsune-Teme: Wow, just listening to him made part of my brain die.**

**Towa: Start the story before he opens his mouth again, I'll get the duck tape.**

* * *

My head ached and darkness surrounded me. My mind was slowly returning to order. Name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Six years old, living in a village. The name, what was it? Wait, I hear it. Talking. Voices. Many voices talking at once. What are they saying? Law? What law? Everything gained? Value… lost? Paid. I've paid? For what? Gift? What gift? Are you giving me a gift? Have I paid for your gift? How? A door? I see it. Open it? Is that how I'll get my gift? OK... I can't do much else. It's heavy. It won't budge. Huh? Want? Want what? Power… is that my gift? If I open the door, then you'll give me power? How? It won't budge. Key? What key? Heart… My heart? Is the key my heart? No? What about my soul, is that it? Yes. I need to want this with my very soul. I can see it opening. More darkness… Why is there more darkness? Oh. Now... I can see all of you… I can see _everything._

And everything can see me.

* * *

**Beta's Note: Due to FF formatting issues there is not a seperation line between the first section of bolded text and the story, this will be attempted to be fixed later... but after five minutes the Beta was frustrated. ALSO! This story is currently being edited by mich-but I will only be called Beta. And no, the conversations before and after the story are not for word count, otherwise I would have written it. Hah. If there are any questions, please leave them them in your reviews. Ta ta~.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Equivalent Exchange**_

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist.**

* * *

**Kratos: Mmm Mhm Mhhhmmmmhm!**

**Towa: There, that should help… for a while anyway.**

**Kitsune: Let's just hope doesn't use knaw through it.**

**Kratos: Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm?**

**Towa: It means stop making noise, or I'll freeze your balls off, kapish?**

**Kratos: Mmm Mmm.**

**Kitsune: So… now what?**

**Towa:… The story…**

**Kitsune: Oh yeah, sorry man. My brain is still recovering.**

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._

The only noise in the room was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat in a chair looking at the small boy. His heart ached with regret, on how he couldn't help the boy any more than he already had. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, orphaned at birth, and the container of the legendary bijuu, Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Yondime Hokage used the Shiki Fuin to summon the Shinigami himself, and seal the beast in order to save the village. His dying wish was for the poor child to be seen as a hero, but that day was ten years ago. The villagers, in their fear, cast the boy away like a rabid beast. They loathed him. The law prevented them from telling their children of his burden, but children often emulated their parents. By seeing this hate, they copied and hated him as well.

The Old Kage was snapped out of his thoughts by a change in the heart monitor. It was speeding up drastically! He hit the panic button to call a doctor to help. A few seconds passed and the doctor burst into the room and saw what was happening. Naruto had started convulsing horribly! The doctor ordered nurses to get supplies and to hold the boy down. A horrible screech echoed through the hospital, like a million voices crying in terror. It stopped. Then, the worst happened. He flatlined. The doctor grabbed a defibrillator (or chest paddles) and prepped it.

"Clear!" he called out, pressing them against the boy's chest. His body jumped, but his heart did not start up. "Clear!" Again, nothing. "Clear!" Nothing. No noise, except the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Wait, the monitor was beeping? They saved him! Hiruzen shed tears of joy.

Then, a soft moan was heard. Everyone looked toward the patient. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He put a hand to his head, and rubbed an imaginary pain away. He glanced about the room shocking everyone about. His eyes, once a vibrant blue, were now unmatching. He stared at the Hokage with a blue and new a yellow orb. The boy opened his mouth and rasped something. A nurse quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water, walked over to the boy, and gave him a drink. The young child looked at her and whispered a soft thanks, then looked at the village leader. "Ojii-san. What happened?" the boy tilted his head as the kage started to cry.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. But you've been in a coma for four years." He stated with a wavering voice. It broke the old ninja's heart to see the look on the boys face.

"Will I still be able to go to the academy?" Hiruzen smiled at the young child.

"Yes Naruto, you can, however, you will have a lot of catching up to do."

Naruto smiled up to the aged Sarutobi. "I can do it Ojii-san."

The next day, Naruto entered the academy, back in his old class. Everyone was chattering about their plans for the weekend when he entered. He was ignored as he walked up the rows to a desk beside someone with black hair and eyes. 'Sasuke Uchiha.' Naruto could remember his name, but not much else. If only he wasn't attacked, he would swear he would know more about all of them. A man with his hair in a spiked topknot, and a scar across the middle of his face and nose for his most distinguishing features appeared in a poof of smoke to the front of the classroom. Despite his arrival to the front of the class room, no one seemed to stop their conversations. He tried in vain to get the classes attention, then he shouted while his head grew to insane proportions. "Quiet!"

All of the students were quiet, until…

"Outta the way, Ino-pig!"

"Not on your life Forehead!"

Two girls burst into the classroom at the same time, then started bickering about who was first. The teacher looked at the girls in disappointment. "Sakura, Ino you're both late." They looked at the teacher in shock, then started blaming each other for their tardiness. "Just find a seat!" Shouted the teacher, having his skull expand again. They both jumped and ran over to the seat Naruto occupied.

They both stared at him stupidly, then turned to the teacher. "Iruka-Sensei, Some weird kid is sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Iruka had sat at his desk at this point and stared at them blandly.

"So?" He inquired.

"That's my spot!" Blurted Ino, which caused Sakura to start another bickering match. Iruka soon got tired of this and shouted at them. Sakura sat next to the 'weird kid' and Ino ended up across the row from her. As Iruka started the lecture, Naruto realized something. 'I know all of this…' the equations he was writing were so simple, almost like he had already learned them before. Science was no different: the compounds, mixtures, and organ placements were already known to him. The history that rolled around in his mind just proved that. He wasn't just imagining it. He knew everything they were talking about! Iruka walked around and passed out quizzes, and Naruto wrote down answers he didn't even remember memorizing. To his left he noticed Sasuke was having little trouble, and on his other side, Sakura was doing better than Sasuke.

Naruto was done and flipped his paper over. Then he placed his pencil on the desk with a small 'thunk'. Iruka looked up from his paper work, then walked over to Naruto and picked up his pencil and paper. He looked over all the answers a look of shock becoming more and more prominent as he got further into reading the test. Iruka then walked back to his desk and grabbed a red pen as he wrote the grade on it. He flipped it face down and looked up at the students staring at him. "Continue with your tests." He told them. After an hour or so, he had picked up the last paper, belonging to a sleeping kid. And he started to mark it. When he was done, he looked up as the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed! See you all tomorrow." He shouted over the ruckus of the leaving students. When everyone was gone, he let out a depressed sigh. He knew, that this was going to be a long school year.

* * *

**Kitsune: Done!**

**Towa: So, you gonna post it now?**

**Kitsune: Yeah, sure. It took me a while to figure out how to end it.**

**Kratos: Mh mmmh mhh.**

**Towa: Huh, the duck tape is still intact.**

**Kitsune: Yep. So, You want a snow cone?**

**Kratos: M mm!**

**Towa: Sure, just not lemon!**

**Kitsune: I don't have any lemons.**

**Towa: … Oh, ok.**

* * *

**Beta's Note: Excuse me while I strangle Kitsune-chan for his improper usage of 'your', and 'you're'. No, my beta-ing isn't perfect, but it's better than what he put. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Kitsune: Men what is the situation?**

**Kratos: They're going to kill us all!**

**Towa: The Boulder division has taken severe casualties and the Chrytalist division has not done much better.**

**Kistune: What about the Metallics?**

**Towa: While most of them are fine but gold and silver have taken a beating.**

**Kratos: In hindsight you really should have updated sooner. **

**Kistune: Shut up!**

**Towa: I have to agree with the idiot. You being late in your update, drove these fangirls crazy.**

**Kistune: Hey, screw you man!**

**Towa: Poor Golems.**

* * *

The days have passed one after another, as it does during the school year for most students. Although, not much has changed for Naruto, his memories have been inhibited before the accident. Though, he has been having odd vision lately. When he walked down the street accompanied by nothing more than the dark layers of the village... He noticed a pair of white gloves, suddenly in the trashcan! He looked at them and they seemed intact. When he picked them up, his head started to ache. Then, everything went black.

* * *

_He sees a man, standing in a strange blue uniform in the middle of the wasteland. Strange dog-like creatures ran at him with madness in their eyes. That man lifts a hand up from his pocket with a white glove on it. On the circle was a curious design; a circle as many intricate lines. The stranger snaps his fingers, releasing a couple sparks-which instantly bomes a great fireball, incinerating the beasts! Then everything fades again._

* * *

Naruto stands back up, and grabs the two white gloves. He rushes home to his apartment, closing and locking the door. He put the gloves on and snaps his fingers, a little spark comes out. In his mind information comes through. It's as if he's on autopilot...

He walks outside into the park. Naruto snaps his fingers toward the sky, and a small fireball shoots up. "_Alchemy_" a voice whispers in his head. Looking up to the sky, he notices that the day is late, and decides turn in for the night.

* * *

The next day in class they have a spar. Today he is fighting with Kiba Inuzuka. The battle begins-and it's as a normal spar. One strikes, the other dodges, or one hits, and tries to counter-attack. After dodging Kiba swipe, Naruto falls onto his back and by instinct, snaps his fingers, releasing a great fireball into Kiba's gut. Kiba flies back into the crowd of students gathering to watch. The other student lands with some smoke rising off his chest.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" Announces Iruka. As Naruto walks back to his waiting spot, several of the other students whisper while stealing glances at him. He ignores them, used to stares, but with hate filled eyes. Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, glances at the silent blonde, wondering how he gained such power and how he could achieve the same; after all, using a Jutsu without hand signs is very rare other than the basics.

The passing days were a blur to Naruto, until it was time for graduation.

* * *

**Kistune: There that should stave off any more attacks.**

**Kratos: But isn't this just a filler chapter?**

**Towa: Besides, it's very short.**

**Kratos: This won't hold them off for long.**

**Kistune:* sigh* I know that's the best I can do.**

**Towa and Kratos: Bullshit.**

**Beta's Note: ...Yeah, Kitsune-chan needs to make another chapter so I can edit onto it. **


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note/Poll Notice/Plea for Help: Sorry I haven't Updated any of my stories in almost two years, but between random story ideas, and collage, I haven't been able to concentrate on writing my stories. If anyone can help me restore my creative juices, maybe with an Idea I might or might not use, please send me a PM. Also, I will give you credit for your Idea if I use it, or get the jucies flowing because of it.  
Also, I have written the first chapters for a couple of new stories that I could get down. I will have a poll to see what you think I should do with them.

Another thing, I have Deleted stories that my friends and family said had no chance. I normally wouldn't but I agree with them.


End file.
